Vegeta the Super Villain
by Dargon Sheinto
Summary: Vegeta can't get gohan to train so he tries something esle. Videl has just found out gohan is saiyaman, mom didn't let gohan take time out of school to train
1. Vegeta's wish

This is a slightly altered universe, everything that has happened in the series has happened up till Gohan asked his mom about the tournament, in stead of just saying yes she said that he could go to the tournament, but he couldn't take time off to train. This also takes place and march 30  
  
P.S. I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 1' Vegeta's plan  
  
Vegeta was training in the GR room for he fiftieth time today. As he had finished his routine at 5'55, he walked out grumbling "sure this is a workout, but I want to spar with someone."  
  
That's when he saw the news.  
  
"Well folks the city has been saved again, thanks to The Great Saiyaman and Videl. Stay tuned for our next show, The Super Friends. Watch as they battle to save the planet from the forces of evil. So have a good night folks."  
  
A smirk suddenly appeared on Vegeta, one that hadn't been seen on his face since he first fought Kakkorat.  
  
"Now all I need is to gather the Dragon Balls and I will finally get to spar with Kakkorats' oldest brat."  
  
Vegeta then went to his and Bulma's bed room and grabbed the Dragon Radar.  
  
Twelve hours later on the top of Mount Piazo  
  
"Good, it took me long enough to find these blasted balls, now it is time to get my wish and be done with it.  
  
Come forth eternal dragon!"  
  
"You have awakened the Dragon and so you will be granted two wishes. What are your desires?"  
  
Vegeta thinks about just wishing for the dang costume, but remembers what his mate would do if he actually killed and no deserving of it.  
  
"dragon I wish that all the good and innocent creatures that I kill, are brought back to life just like they were before I ran into them."  
  
"your wish is a difficult one, but I will try and grant it."  
  
A few minutes later "our wish took some time, but it has been Granted, now what is your second wish."  
  
"my second wish is for a super villain costume and a Ki altering device so my Ki won't seem like it is mine, to my frien… I mean allies."  
  
"Your second Wish shall be granted."  
  
Then the Dragon Balls float into the sky and fly to the far corners of the planet. Then Vegeta looked down at the new watch on his hand.  
  
"Just you wait Gohan, I will be having fun with you very, very soon. Hahahahah"  
  
As he pressed the button causing him to transform and he flew towards Satan City"  
  
*at Orange Star High School*  
  
Gohan sensed the Dragon being summoned, and then got a shiver right down his spin, and he jumped up  
  
"yes Gohan, do you want to answer question # 15"  
  
*umm… the answer is 15x+12y-9"  
  
"correct Gohan"  
  
Videl looked at Gohan with a smirk, think (even when he was caught off guard he recovers quickly.)  
  
An hour later at OSH  
  
*beep beep beep*  
  
"This is Videl, chief what's wrong"  
  
"We have a situation down at the bank. There seems to be a masked villain calling himself the Megalo man we need you and Saiyaman on the double."  
  
"were coming chief"  
  
Videl then elbowed Gohan and whispered   
  
"Crime at bank meet me there in five"  
  
"ok"  
  
A minute after Videl rushed off to protect the city a Demi-saiyan started his nervous foot tapping as an earth-quake started in beat with the taping feet. A second later and Gohan was out the door and rushing out side to go help Videl.  
  
Gohan felt out with his sixth sense to feel Videl's Ki, but he felt a power that was bigger than all the crooks that he had apprehended since his career as a superhero had started combined at the bank in question, and he knew that Videl wouldn't stand a chance. So he kicked his flight into over drive. 


	2. fun at the bank

Thanks for the reviews, I thought long and hard, but that was the best name i could come up with for Vegeta, if you hav any better ideas for Vegeta's Super Villain name then reveiw it to me.  
  
by the way i don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter two' fun at the bank  
  
"please come out of the bank with your hands up, this is your last warning before we send Videl in there to bring you out!" yelled one of the policemen from behind his smoldering squad car.  
  
"so you want me to come out do you?" said the man dress fully in black, except for the white M in the middle of his chest. As he slowly walked out of the bank smirking evilly.  
  
"now down on your knees and put your hands behind you head" yelled the cop from the safety of his smoldering car"  
  
"so it looks like you guys didn't need me now did you, why didn't you try and call him out ….."  
  
Videl was caught in mid-sentence as one of the squad cars was picked up and then set down on the one cop that had been telling the villain what to do.  
  
"humph… that's what happens when you tell someone who is stronger than you to do something that they don't feel like doing." Vegeta ( as the Megalo man ) then just turned to Videl "well, aren't you goanna do something, I'm getting rather bored and well you saw what happens when I'm bored, or annoyed, or angry, or… well you get the idea right?" as his smirk grows bigger and more sinister.   
  
Vegeta disappeared and then was right next to Videl and had is fist just inches from her face and then turned saying "What took you so long great Saiyaman., I've been waiting for you, and entertaining myself with these friends, of yours." As Videl is knocked unconscious because of the force of the wind that caused by Vegeta's fists coming within inches of her face.   
  
"I am the protector of Truth, Justice, and Love!! And you have been bad so I will punish you."  
  
As Gohan ( The Great Saiyaman) did a ginyu force pose. Then he say Videl fall, and reached out to since her Ki.  
  
"Ok Mr. Black or Whoever you are, you are extremely luck that she is just unconscious. But you have still dug your own grave. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it."  
  
As Gohan says this Vegeta gets bored and picks the cop car up and tosses it at Gohan, who catches it and sets it down, only to find blood on his glove.   
  
"That's it, it looks like you have killed someone, and that means I'm not goanna go easy on you." at this Gohan sets the car down and rushes at Vegeta, who picks up two busses and tosses one to Gohan. This Gohan catches as the other one is used as a bat, hitting Gohan and knocking him fifty feet away.  
  
"So were goanna play that way huh?"  
  
As Gohan rushes Vegeta, as they start using the busses as swords in a deadly duel, of wheels and gas.   
  
About three minutes after the battle started Videl starts to wake up to the sound of metal on metal.  
  
'what's that noise, it's killing my ears.' then Videl hears a voice   
  
"Well brat it's been fun but I've got places to be so I'll be seeing you around"  
  
As Videl looks up to see Gohan and the masked villain both holding busses up like swords, then the villain threw the sword at Gohan and took off into the air, but just before Gohan went to follow, Videl managed to say "Goha…" before she fell back into blackness.  
  
Gohan managed to reach her before she fell back to the ground the for her sitting position. As Gohan did a quick examination he concluded that she just hand a major concussion, but no fracture to the skull, but to be on the safe side he went into the almost completely ruined police car, and called for an ambulance, sating that an officer was killed and Videl had a concussion. The Great Saiyaman was allowed to ride in the ambulance as it went to the Satan Memorial hospital. When The Great Saiyaman showed up with Videl, the chief was there to meet him and to find out what happened. The Great Saiyaman told them the basics of him getting there to late to save the officer from his fate, got there in time to save Videl from the same fate. The doctors wanted to keep Videl overnight just to be on the safe side, and Gohan agreed as he pulled himself away and flew back to Orange Star High School's last five minutes of class. 


	3. Videl's questions

Thanks to eveyonw that reveiwed.   
  
Telcontar-lover, SupaaSaiyajinMaki, Luna's Meow, and Andross937.   
  
i do not own DBZ  
  
Chapter 3' Videl's Questions  
  
Gohan gets back to school three minutes after he leaves the hospital. He lands on the roof and presses the red watch button, thus changing from The Great Saiyaman into his school cloths and runs down into class.   
  
Erasa asks "did you and Videl have fun to day?" As she started to giggle at the thought of Gohan and Videl as a couple. In truth Erasa didn't know where Gohan went when he left after Videl. Erasa had gotten curious, and she had followed the duo's lead five times. After Videl and Gohan had left, she asked to use the little girls room, then went looking for Gohan but couldn't find him at all. She thought that she knew what was up, but she didn't want to put Gohan into another more interesting position. She knew that if the Gohan fan girls got wind that Gohan might be the new hero for Satan city The Great Saiyaman, then he wouldn't be able to move anywhere with out a swarm of fan girls following his every move. That is unless he was around her, Sharpener, and Videl. In fact Erasa though that Videl was already acting like his girlfriend, just with out the benefits of it being official, but she would do her best to help the future couple change that. But today, her thought process was cut short with and announcement over the intercom.   
  
"Listen up all students Videl Satan has be administered into the hospital after the attempted robbery at the bank, fortunately no money was stolen, but the crook got away with injuring Videl. I have decided that Videl's three best friend will be allowed to go see her and get out of the rest of the days classes. Will Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener please report to my office to be taken to the hospital."  
  
'Well at least I get to go back and keep and eye on Videl. ' thought Gohan as he had just started to sit down. Both sharpener and Erasa moved quickly, driven somewhat by adrenaline as they moved out of their seats they grabbed Gohan by the arm's and started to drag him to the principles office.  
  
At the hospital Videl started to wake up, with a really bad headache. She opened her eyes only to see a whitish colored room with medical equipment in it? "What, where am I? Wait a minute this looks like a hospital, but what happened its all a blur. Something about light busses or… it always goes back to him, he seems to always be at the center of these secrets." At this Videl's father comes running in.   
  
"Oh, my baby my baby my baby, what happened are you alright? I'll kill that guy that hurt you. Where is he?"  
  
At this point Videl's friends walked right into Mr. Satan's ranting. "It was you wasn't it? Answer me boy what did you do to my daughter?"  
  
As Mr. Satan moved closer to Gohan and started to poke at Gohan's chest with his finger, completely missing the fact that Gohan wasn't fazed in the least by Mr. Satan's prodding.  
  
"Videl are you alright?"   
  
"No dad, it was a super villain, and do you think that kid your poking at could be a super villain? I got hurt cause I slipped and hit my head while fighting Black-Mask. I'll be fine, alright, just let me get some rest. Ok dad? Gohan, Sharpener, Erasa, come over here, I want to talk to you."  
  
As she said the last part her gaze was directed straight at Gohan. As Videl said the last part her father left to address the media ands his daughter getting hurt.  
  
"So Videl, do you need my special type of healing?" asked Sharpener as Erasa slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"You be nice to Videl." as Erasa notices that Videl has been looking at Gohan the entire time that he had been there, so she figured she would give the two some time alone. "Sharpener, you and I are going to the gift shop." She said as she grabbed Sharpener and walked out of the room this him in tow.  
  
"Gohan you are going to tell me why you can lift up busses right, Gohan?"   
  
"Um... Well you see Videl most superheroes can do that, so I figured since I am a super hero. I had to also be able to, so I tried and well I guess I was right." Gohan said with the son grin on his face and his hand behind his head.  
  
"Gohan you are still the worst liar that I have ever meet, and I have meet quite a few in my time. Now tell me how you can lift heavy objects like that."  
  
"Would you believe weight training?"   
  
"Oh so you always use buses as your weight right? Now seriously Gohan, how can you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, I think I started being able to do that stuff, when I was first trained by Piccolo it might have been because of his training routine. Anyways, lets focus on figuring out who this new villain is."  
  
Videl thought 'I would rather figure you out Gohan.'  
  
"What did you say Videl? I didn't quite hear that."  
  
"I didn't say anything Gohan." 'ok that was weird, I don't think that I had said that out loud.'  
  
"Well anyway Videl, I think it might be good if I get a few friends out here to help out with this guy, he is a lot stronger than most of the crook that we have taken down. So I'll be back later to check up on you"  
  
"Hold up Gohan, who… I mean uhh where are you going to get your friends."  
  
"Well I figure that I'd make a stop by Capsule Corp. I mean Vegeta might be getting bored not having a sparing partner, so I figure he might jump at this opportunity." Gohan said, just as he realized what he just let slip  
  
"And why would you be going… Vegeta, Vegeta briefs? The most dangerous man alive? You know him"  
  
At this point both Erasa and sharpener came running in when they heard Videl shouting about Vegeta, the most dangerous man alive.  
  
Erasa asked when she got in there "What about Gohan knowing Vegeta? How would good, nice, and innocent Gohan know the evil, destructive, and sinful Vegeta."  
  
"oh, well uhh he's the husband of a family friend." 'wait a second dammed it, everyone knows Vegeta's Bulma's wife, damn, damn, damn.'  
  
Videl then said "so Bulma's a family friend hu, then why don't we visit there when I get out Gohan"  
  
Gohan 'well at least I'll be able to ask for help from Vegeta tomorrow, on catching this Megalo man character. He never could pass up a good fight.' "ok Videl, how about we meet at the school at 10:30?"  
  
"we will all be there, right Sharpener, right Erasa?"  
  
Both blondes just nodded their heads yes. Though Gohan wanted to find out more about this villain, he didn't want to leave Videl's side, so he got ready for a long night of avoiding Videl's questions.  
  
Over at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta where are you!?!? I want answers Vegeta, and I want them now."  
  
Vegeta walks out of the GR room "What is this I hear from Trunks about you not being in the GR room at all today?"  
  
"And where do you think that I was, onna? In the gravity room, hence why I just walked out of it."  
  
With that Bulma turns around and stalks off towards trunks room yelling "Trunks you had better tell me why you were lying to me. Or else I will force you to on minimum food for three days."  
  
After Bulma was out of sight, Vegeta thought 'now time to figure out a way to do this without getting caught… Gohan school, me villain, trunks tattle tell, tattle tells weren't liked in school… school!! I'll send trunks to school. I am an evil genius' with this Vegeta walked to the kitchen with his evil smirk of superiority on his face. 


	4. A Brief encounter

Sorry for the delay, i had some trouble writing this part, but thanks for all you reveiws. scince finnals are this week, i don't expcet to update, anymore this week, but i might, only time will tell. Sorry if there are any errors in this, i haven't had much time to reread for errors. again i don't own DBZ, but if i had the money, i might buy the rights, but till then i don't  
  
Chapter 4: The Brief Encounter  
  
The next day, Gohan and Videl arrive at Orange star high school at 10:25 the last night was like a turkey leg shrouded in mist, he knew for sure the only reason he wasn't questioned was cause he faked being asleep when Videl woke up, and he could tell she just didn't have the heart to wake him up. Unfortunately this didn't save him this morning, she was ready for him, and well she was a good mind exercise for him. Thinking of ways to tell the truth without telling her anything, he had finally given u lying to her, she could tell when he lied with out even trying.  
  
"Gohan you had better tell me how you were able to do that. And you had better tell me now."  
  
"Well, if a super hero can do it, then why shouldn't I, who is also a super hero be able to do it?"  
  
"now don't you start chan… oh hi Erasa, where is Sharpener?"  
  
As sharpener walks up behind Videl and starts to put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm right here baby" To this sharpener gains a free bloody nose, courtesy of Videl.  
  
"now then were heading out now, Gohan do you have any vehicles that hold more than 2 people?"  
  
"umm, what if I said no?"  
  
"Then I'd pull out my other jet copter, which has room for four people."  
  
"ok that works, as I had said the first day of school, mine is a one seater."  
  
"ok Gohan you fly in front of us, so they don't wonder who is coming"  
  
"uh I'd rath…" 'that's it, I can blame the nimbus as a capsule corp. invention' "… ok, but I have to ask you not to mention this in front of anyone, it isn't supposed to be thought of yet. Flying Nimbus"  
  
Everyone's eye grew wide as a cloud comes flying down to Gohan's waist and he jumps onto it.  
  
"Well lets go everyone" 'well at least I won't look quite as strange, and I'll still keep my Identity as Saiyaman a secret from Sharpener and Erasa.' as the two flying things take off and head towards capsule corp.  
  
Mean while at Satan City Memorial Hospital (we will just call it SCMH from now on ok?) in the morgue.  
  
"So John what does it say happened to this guy, he looks horrible even for a dead guy."  
  
"Don't know, but we had better get to finding out how many causes of death happened to this guy." as suddenly a bright light sounded the body and the cop sat up bringing his arms to his face and screamed as the two mortion feinted.  
  
Over At CC  
  
Bulma walked into one of the living rooms to watch the press conference over her father's latest creation, only to find Vegeta watching the news. ' Ok what is up with this, last time I checked there was no room in his schedule for as he puts it primitive earth one way com devices so what is up?' "hey honey what cha doin?"  
  
"Well if you want to know onna I'm checking up on Kakkarots eldest brat" as he points to the TV screen where The Great Saiyaman stands at the bank just after Vegeta had left "As I see it, the brat is going to have a mate within a year."  
  
Bulma looks over at the TV then a thoughtful look appeared on her face 'Great, if I find out who that is, I can get Chi-Chi to cook for Vegeta for a week at least.' "oh that will be great, should I tell Chi-Chi or should we wait a few days?"  
  
"A few days would be preferable."  
  
"And why would a few day be preferable, Vegeta?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Vegeta says, as a mischievous smirk grows on his face.  
  
A few minutes later at the VIP guest door, Gohan walks over to the security terminal at the side door, and entered his personal code, then entered the door, holding it open for his friends.   
  
Videl Sharpener and Erasa entered looking a little bit anxious.   
  
"Follow me, were going to go to section C block 4 where you'll meet Bulma, and then I'm gonna run and find Vegeta, cause I have to ask him something." As he starts to walk the others just walk in somewhat stunned silence. "Hey Bulma you there?" as Gohan walks into the room with Vegeta and Bulma in it  
  
"What do you, Kakkorat's oldest brat, want with my mate?"   
  
"oh Vegeta behave or else" replied an agitated Bulma  
  
"To introduce a few friends of mine to her, and to talk with you in private."   
  
'oh no you don't Gohan, I won't let another one of your secrets pass over my head. I might be able to sneak up and listen, but that might cause some suspicion. I've got it, I'll take the direct route and that might stun him enough for him to just numbly say yes.' "Do you two mind if I join you?"  
  
"uhhh, ummmm, uhh"  
  
"quite indulging that weakling brat and spill what you want to talk to me about here or in private, or would you rather we talk while sparing, yes I rather like that idea. Brat GR room now." as Vegeta turns and walks off towards the gravity room.   
  
'weakling, who does he think he is calling me a weakling? I'm the daughter of the man who defeated Cell and I won the junior division of the World Tournament. Wait a minute, he called me a weakling and wanted to spar with Gohan? Sure …. I needs to get Gohan alone to drill him for a few hours I know I will eventually get my answers.'  
  
"hey, are any of you hungry? Vegeta, Gohan or any of you? I just had the chiefs cook brunch" both Vegeta's and Gohan's heads turned towards Bulma, then the towards the kitchen, then towards each other, and the race to the kitchen was on. "I knew that that would get them to the kitchen table, I just hope they won't be to mad about an hour long before brunch talk, oh don't be shy just follow me, the kitchen is this way."   
  
'hehe, I always knew Gohan's stomach was bigger than his brain'   
  
"hey onna where's the food,   
  
"it'll be out in an hour or so"  
  
"So why did you trick me with food? You do know that I will kill for food."  
  
"Ya Bulma, you know how we.. I mean Vegeta is with food"  
  
"So does that mean that you would be willing to kill for food also Gohan" asked a curious Videl.  
  
"well, if it is as good as my mother then I guess the answer is yes."  
  
As all of Gohan's new friends looked at him with new found interest Bulma's mom comes in with some plates of cookies.  
  
"Ya, well brains might try and kill for food, but he'd probably fail."  
  
"Are you saying that Kakkorat's brat is weaker than you, you make me laugh, I bet that he could stomp you into th….Brat, why'd you step on my foot?"  
  
"sorry Vegeta, my foot must have slipped"  
  
"well do any of you want tea or a sandwich? Ok then well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."  
  
Erasa thought 'this might be a good idea for me to get Gohan and Videl in a compromising position'  
  
"hey sharp follow me" as both Erasa and Sharpener walked after Miss. Briefs."  
  
A few minutes after The blondes left Gohan figured that this would probably be the best opportunity to ask Vegeta for his help. "Hey Vegeta, I think I'm gonna need the groups help. You see there's a new villain, who is calling himself Megalo melon or something like that."  
  
"I thought the news said it was Megalo Man"  
  
"It was already on the news? Dang that will make more people look towards the skies, I guess The group might need some new clothes or else they might be recognized. Hey Bulma could you arrange something like that."  
  
"Sure, I can Gohan, and I was wondering how the cop that got in Megalo Man's way is doing, all they said was that he would be released in a few days."  
  
Both Gohan and Videl looked at Bulma with confusion, and in unison said, "Um the guy was crushed under a police car, he should be dead."  
  
At the center of the earth where the Eternal dragon is resting.  
  
"damn, I think it might have been a good idea for me not to grant that wish, I have a feeling I'm gonna spend most of this year awake reviving the people that that One kills. Oh well, I think that a wish like his has a one year warranty, at max." 


	5. vegeta's quick thinking

Sorry about the long update time, I went to a-kon, and my schedule was packed and I just finished this chapter, and I'm sorry about this being some what short, next chapter will be longer.   
  
Chapter 5 : Vegeta's quick thinking  
  
"Well I think that you should help Gohan Vegeta, and I don't want to hear any butts got that? First I will give my argument then you will submit alright? Good, if you don't help Gohan, then the GR Room will be powered down, and you'll have a nice small bed with right in front of this TV . So what color costume do you want veggi-chan?"  
  
"fine woman, I'll help the damned half-breed brat. And I guess that black will do, even if I have to wear a costume. By the way, I will eventually find the plans to the GR room, and then you won't be able to win all the arguments." Vegeta mumbles the last part as he stalks over to the GR room.  
  
"well Gohan, it seems that he did want to help you after all, that is the easiest argument I have ever had with him.  
  
"Wait a minute, What do you mean that he wanted to help Gohan, from the looks of it you blackmailed him into helping Gohan."  
  
"well, like most of the living Saiyans, even if it was something that they want to do, they put up a verbal fight, unless it is one of the four things they do without argument. Eat, Sleep, Train, and well you get the idea."  
  
The whole time that the conversations was going o Gohan was racking his brain trying to put together the clues that he had. 'First, the new fighter in town, Megalo Man. Second The person that Megalo Man killed was living again, and in better condition than when he was entered into the hospital. The only thing that Gohan could think that might give an even bigger clue as to who this person is, would be for Gohan to go and confront Dende about this.'  
  
"Well Gohan, I think that it might be a good idea for us to go home now. I'll take Erasa and Sharpener home, then you will take me home."  
  
"hu?!? Ya sure, see you later Videl", 'Now, where was I, oh yes Dende might have some infor…'  
  
"I don't think that you heard what I said, your taking me home" As Videl grabs Gohan by the back of the shirt and pulls him, stumbling towards the entrance that they used, calling for Erasa and Sharpener to follow her and Gohan out, and they did.  
  
In the Gravity room "well now how can I turn this to my advantage? I know this should work out great."  
  
Then next day in Satan city, The Z-warriors and Videl meet at Orange Star High School's roof.  
  
After every had arrived in their costumes from Bulma; Gohan address them "ok everyone spread out and search for our powerful friend. When you find him, flare you Ki and we will all meet there."  
  
"Hey Gohan, I have a quick question for you. What is this Ki you were just talking about?" Videl asked as the Z-warriors flew off in every direction.  
  
"um uh I'll tell you later?"  
  
"No Gohan, I think that you will tell me now!"  
  
"well you see it's… Vegeta found him already? Grab on Videl"  
  
Gohan lands with Videl in front of City Hall just in time to see Megalo man Punch Vegeta in the gut and bring him down, only to then grab him and fly off, leaving the rest of the Z-warriors in shock, that Vegeta could be beaten in only one hit. 


End file.
